Mi Príncipe?
by Asuky-chan
Summary: Prologo: Un principe a nacido, pero no es querido por ser Youkai. Otro niño ocupa su lugar. Leanlo y dejen rewierd, onegai.


MI PRINCIPE???  
  
Por Asuky-chan  
Hola!!!  
  
De nuevo tenedme aquí escribiendo algo (bueno se que debería estar escribiendo "Ella" pero es que se me fue la idea, y esperando que vuelva, escribo esto).  
  
Esta historia es un mundo alternativo, en un tiempo mucho mas antiguo que la serie. Algunas cosas se podrán igualarse, pero otras serán totalmente diferentes.  
  
Antes que me olvide. Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen (le pedí a santa Claus que me trajera de regalo a Sesshomaru-sama y todavía estoy esperando T_T), pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sama.  
  
Bueno, los dejo con la historia.  
Prologo  
Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, cuando los dragones y caballeros con brillante armadura aun existían y no eran sólo una ilusión, existía el reino de Mitello.  
  
Este reino, en estos días, gozaba de una gran celebración. Había nacido el príncipe y todo el pueblo lo festejaba. Por que hay que decir, desde que el actual rey tomara el poder de manos de tirano de Onigumo, el pueblo se sentía por fin en paz.  
  
Pero dentro del castillo no se celebraba el nacimiento.  
  
En la habitación real se encontraban las parteras, la doncella y mejor amiga de la reina, el consejero de su majestad, el mismo rey y su esposa, cargando en brazos un pequeño bulto. Pero sus caras no reflejaban la felicidad característica de los nuevos padres, sus rostros denotaban tristeza y amargura.  
  
El primero en romper el silencio fue el consejero real.  
  
-Mi señor, esto esta muy mal - mirando el bulto en los brazos de la reina agrego -usted sabe que el mismo pueblo lo condenara por esto. Creo que debería...-  
  
-Si estas insinuando que lo mate, no lo haré. A pesar de todo, es mi hijo-  
  
-Pero mi señor, es un MONSTRUO-  
  
El rey en ese instante saca su espada y justo cuando iba a cortarle el cuello a su consejero, escucho la voz de su esposa que decía:  
  
-¡Alto, esposo mío! No lo matéis- La mujer levanta su rostro hacia su marido, mostrando su faz cubierta de lagrimas- Él tiene razón-  
  
-Pero mi señora- La joven doncella miro a la reina- Es su hijo-  
  
-¡Lo sé!- estallando en llanto- pero Edward tiene razón, el pueblo, a pesar de todo, no querrá tener de príncipe a un Youkai- en ese momento descubre el bulto que sujeta. Un pequeño bebe con unas lindas orejitas de perro (adivinen quien es ^ ^) y el poquito de cabello que tiene del color de la leche.- Pero aún así es mi hijo y no puedo permitir que lo maten- Abrazo aun más a su hijo y se puso a llorar, mientras la joven doncella se acercaba y consolaba a su majestad.  
  
El rey pareció meditarlo algunos minutos, y después dijo:  
  
-Entonces sólo queda una opción- miro a su esposa y luego miro a la joven doncella- Miyu-san-  
  
-Si su majestad- la doncella observo al rey  
  
- Creo que tienes parientes en el reino al otro lado del mar ¿verdad-  
  
La joven parecía sorprendida y la reina miro con curiosidad a su esposo  
  
-Si señor-  
  
-Te marcharas hoy mismo a donde están tus parientes- y antes que la joven reclamara, continuo- con TU hijo-  
  
Todos observaron al rey  
  
-Pero mi señor, usted esta equivocado. Yo no tengo... - en un instante la joven capto la idea del rey, miro al pequeño que dormía en los brazos de su madre- Yo no puedo, no sé...-  
  
La reina también logro imaginarse lo que pensaba su esposo  
  
-Onegai, Miyu-chan. Eres la única que puede salvar a mi niño- La reina miraba con tanto anhelo a su amiga que la joven no pudo resistir más.  
  
-Muy bien, me lo llevare. ¿Pero que le van a decir al pueblo?-  
  
Al fin, el consejero hablo:  
  
-Sus majestades. Si me permiten, conozco a una mujer que hace muy poco dio a luz un niño. Esta mujer tiene tantos problemas que prefiere regalar su hijo. Vive en las afueras de la ciudad-  
  
-Pero...- la reina no aceptaba la idea de cambiar así a su hijo y menos cuidar a otro  
  
-No tenemos otra opción, Sakura. El pueblo festeja feliz este nacimiento. Además, los demás países están pendientes de esto- El rey miro a su esposa  
  
La reina bajo su mirada al bebe y dijo un "si" tan cargado de tristeza, que el pequeño se puso a llorar  
  
-Muy bien, es mi orden que traigan inmediatamente a esa mujer con su niño. Y tu Miyu-san, saldrás en un carruaje hacia tu pueblo- dicho esto, el rey se acerco a su esposa, miro a su hijo diciendo- cuídate pequeño, espero que algún DIA demuestres al mundo que incluso los youkais pueden vivir en paz en este mundo- Y ser alejo seguido por el consejero.  
  
-Sakura-sama - La joven sentía tanta tristeza por tener que irse de ese lugar, pero más tristeza le daba el echo de tener que separar a una madre de su hijo- ¿Que nombre le pondrá?-  
  
La reina la miro y luego miro al pequeño que había calmado su llanto- Creo que se llamara...Inuyasha- el pequeño, como adivinando que estaban hablando de él, gruño muy despacito - cuídalo mucho, Miyu-chan, por favor- La reina entrego el niño a su doncella y comenzó a llorar.  
  
-Lo cuidare con mi vida- La doncella se encamino a la puerta que la conduciría a su hogar y a la vez la conduciría a un nuevo destino, y sin mirar atrás salió de la habitación, dejando a una madre desconsolada.  
^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^  
Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad  
  
-Es ella, su majestad-  
  
Habían entrado en una casa toda inmunda y desatendida. Un olor pestilente inundaba el lugar. El mobiliario de la casucha no era mas que una casa tan antigua como el sol, unos trozos de algo que parecía haber sido en la vida anterior telas cubrían la "cama". Sobre ella encontraron un pequeño bulto que se movía y no paraba de llorar.  
  
El rey se dirigió hacia donde estaba el ruido y levanto el bulto, descubriendo que era un pequeño de cabello oscuro y una voz muy débil.  
  
-Este es el niño?-  
  
-Si mi señor, ¿pero donde esta la mujer?  
  
-Tal vez no aguanto mas y se fue. Una madre perfecta- Su majestad se dirigió a la puerta - vamonos, es hora de presentar a mi hijo- y se partió hacia el castillo  
  
Mientras que la casa de donde salieron iba desapareciendo como el polvo poco a poco.  
  
-Como le llamara, mi señor-  
  
-Su nombre será...Naraku  
^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^ ^ _ ^  
Notas de la Autora:  
¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Se supone que esto es solo una introducción a la real historia, pero por esto creo que se iran haciendo una idea.  
  
Espero sus rewierd con sus halagos, sugerencias, bombas, etc.  
  
Nos leemos,  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
